


Despair SMP (not finishing)

by TheKazoo



Series: Despair/Hope SMP [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tommy is the protagonist, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKazoo/pseuds/TheKazoo
Summary: Tommy wakes up in an abandoned school with 15 other students. Things get more confusing when a black and white talking bear introduces itself.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Despair/Hope SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150307
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Read chapter 2

* * *

_ Where…am I? It’s…dark…too dark…Are my eyes closed? Do I even…have eyes?  _ I raise my hand, slowly touching my face to check.  _ Is this even my hand? I can’t tell…  _

_ It’s quiet…too quiet… _

“H-hello?” 

_ And now it isn’t… _

A voice calls out. A voice…that isn’t mine. It came from outside wherever I am. “Is someone else in here?”

I push my hand forward, the same hand I used before, and feel a cold metal. I gasp, not expecting the sudden cold on my fingertips. With a deep breath, I push the metal. Light floods into the tiny metal box I was being kept in.

The other person in the room jumps. They were wearing a black and yellow long sleeve shirt with blue overalls. “Ah! Who the fuck are you!” I yell, surprised a bit by my choice of words. I tried to step forward but I guess my legs weren’t working because I immediately fell flat on the floor. “OW! W-WHAT THE HELL?!” I yell as I sit up and rub my nose. 

“Hey are you…are you okay?” They ask me. “That looked like it hurt.”

“Obviously it hurt, you idiot.” I say.  _ Seriously? When was I ever this mean? Maybe I’m just…confused? Nervous? Scared? _

The boy doesn’t seem to be offended, casually walking up to me and helping me up. “Hmmmm…I feel like I’ve seen you before…” he mutters. I ignore him, too focused on taking in my surroundings. There were desks neatly piled up in a corner next to a window. The window in question was boarded up with wooden planks.

_ What the fuck? Wait, now I’m cursing in my head? _

I turned my attention to the front of the room. There was a broken down whiteboard with some markers in front of it. _ Is this a classroom? If it is, I don’t recognize it from my school. _

“Where the hell are we.” I whispered to myself. “Hmmm? Did you say something?”

I decide to finally talk to this stranger.  _ Don’t do this at home kids! Remember, stranger danger! Hehehehehe…what am I even saying? _

“Hey, do you know where we are?” I ask him. “No…I thought you’d know, but I-I guess you don’t.” He said with a disappointed face. 

“Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Tubbo, and I’m the  **Ultimate Beekeeper!** ” He suddenly exclaimed.  _ Ultimate?  _

“Wait a fucking minute. You’re an ultimate too?” I asked. “H-huh? Oh, yeah I’m an Ultimate!” He said as he puffed out his chest. “You must be so overwhelmed to be in the same room as an ultimate, huh?”

“I’m an ultimate too you idiot.” 

His pose falters a bit as he looks at me with wide eyes. “Wait, really?! What kind of Ultimate are you?”

“I’m called the  **Ultimate Game Developer** . Pretty stupid if I think about it. I’m Tommy by the way.” 

“Game developer? Oh, you make games! That sou-”

All of a sudden, a strange tune rang throughout the room. A monitor that I didn’t even notice flickered on, showing a silhouette of a bear? 

_ “AHEM! ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM IN 10 MINUTES. ANYONE NOT THERE WILL BE PUNISHED. HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE!~” _

And with that, the monitor shut off.  _ God that voice was annoyingly high. _

“I know. I feel like my ears are bleeding.” Tubbo said. “Did…did I say that out loud?” I awkwardly ask. “Never mind that, what’s the deal with that announcement?” He asked.

“I don’t know, but I don’t trust it. I mean, we don’t even know where we are.”

“Yeah but they said we’d be…punished if we didn’t go. And I don’t want to be the one who finds out what that is.” He said.  _ He is right. I wouldn’t want to see what punishment we’d get. _

“Hold on. They said ‘all students’. Does that mean there are others?” I asked. _ Are they also ultimates? Or are they just regular students? _

“That’s a possibility…maybe we should take a weapon, just in case they’re dangerous.” Tubbo says. He looks around the room, stopping at a broken desk. He looks through it, picking up a metal pipe. “Hmmmm, is true alright?” He asked.

“I don’t think we should take a weapon. Wouldn’t want to scare them. Besides, I’m strong enough to hold em back!” I said confidently. “I don’t think a game developer would be strong enough to hold back a group of students. Anyways, should we go then? Wouldn’t want to be late!” As he walked to the door, he froze.

“Um…you wouldn’t happen to know where the auditorium is, would you?” Tubbo asked. I shook my head. “Great! That’s just fantastic! How are we going to get there now?!”

_ *ding* _

“Huh?” 

I reached into my pocket, pulling out a small tablet. There was some type of map on the screen, though nothing was labeled other than the auditorium.

“Guess that answers your question.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh Spaghettio
> 
> I’ve made a new au


	2. Well frick

I read the comments and I deeply apologize. I appreciate you guys telling me before I got too invested in this. But I might rewrite this with oc's cause I've been wanting to write one for a while. 

Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
